El primer día
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Recorrió con la vista el lugar, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su corazón respingó contra su voluntad y un escalofrío lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Intentaba olvidarlo. Todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho venía a su mente como las suaves olas del mar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.___

**Con la misma presentación de hace rato, aquí está el otro reto, que tampoco lo hice muy largo a falta de tiempo.**

**Personalmente pensé que la idea de esta "primera vez" le quedaba perfecta a Snape, pero igual se pudo pulir más. No sé. **

**Ustedes juzgarán y en todo caso, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>El primer día<strong>**

Recorrió con la vista el lugar, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su corazón respingó contra su voluntad y un escalofrío lo obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Intentaba olvidarlo. Todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho venía a su mente como las suaves olas del mar.

"_Severus"_ se escuchó que lo llamaba una voz dulce y cálida, desde lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Las sombras del pasado lo envolvieron. Los recuerdos lo abrumaron y esa aula volvió a ser la de antaño. Ahí donde estaba él se encontraba el viejo Slughorn, tan bonachón y calculador como siempre, observando a sus alumnos para saber quienes tenían potencial y quienes no. Él ahora era un niño de primer año, sentado en la mesa más alejada y en completa soledad, con su nariz aguileña oculta detrás del libro de pociones. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, graciosa y simpática, sin los prejuicios que él tenía y con el valor que él no poseía.

"_Severus, te estaba hablando. Quita tu mochila para que me pueda sentar"_ le regañó la pelirroja, ignorando por completo las malas miradas de los miembros de su casa por estar cerca de un Slytherin.

—¡Oh, Lily! —se lamentó su ser actual, alejando aquella escena como si de humo se tratara.

Sintió como los ojos se le empañaban al recordarla. La nobleza de aquel corazón jamás tuvo limites. Ella se esforzó por mantener su amistad, porque lo quería. Quizás no como él la quería a ella, pero le quería. Fue él con su arrogancia quien la apartó, sobre todo al no soportar verla cerca de Potter. Fue su culpa. Todo fue su culpa, desde el principio hasta el fin. La alejó por idiota, la perdió por estúpido y la mataron por su incesante.

Golpeó fuerte el escritorio, externando de alguna forma el dolor que sentía.

—Severus —lo llamó alguien, al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta del aula de pociones, rechinando.

El aludido volteó para toparse con Dumbledore.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —preguntó el hombre, recuperando la compostura lo mejor que pudo.

—Veo que ya te has instalado, aunque se ve algo lúgubre —comentó de forma muy casual el director, echando la vista hacia los alrededores.

—Me gusta así —se defendió Snape, muy tranquilo, pese a esa presión que seguía instalada en su pecho.

—Me parece bien —concedió el anciano, cruzando las manos a su espalda y avanzando lentamente por el aula.

—¿Quiere decirme algo en especial? —quiso saber el otro.

—En lo absoluto, Severus. Solo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien y que no olvides que tienes que estar presente en el banquete —respondió Albus, con su usual gesto amable, al tiempo que pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la superficie de la una de las mesas.

—No se preocupe señor, ahí estaré —aseguró el pelinegro, reclinándose un poco en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, Severus. Bien, te dejaré para que te acostumbres al ambiente —dijo el director, girando sobre su eje para salir con la misma lentitud con la que entró.

Snape asintió con un cabeceo y cerró los ojos cuando volvió a quedarse a solas. ¿Qué tan difícil iba a ser sobrevivir ahí? ¿Como evitar pensar en ella, cuando cada rincón tenía su esencia? ¿Como olvidarse de todos aquellos momentos y vivencias?

Regresar como profesor a Hogwarts jamás había figurado en sus planes. Podía ser un amante de las artes oscuras, pero no era un masoquista y estar ahí, dolía. ¡Joder! Dolía demasiado, porque sentía como el recuerdo de Lily lo perseguía. Esa Lily hermosa que fue una vez su mejor amiga lo seguía desde que había llegado al castillo. La veía correr por los pasillos, con su cabello rojizo revoloteando al andar. La vio en las escaleras, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Y ahora la veía en el salón, preparando pociones con una destreza que solo rivalizaba con la de él.

Se estaba volviendo loco y eso que solo era el primer día. Su primer día como profesor de pociones. Su primer día de tortura, porque eso representaba estar ahí. De alguna u otra forma sabía que Dumbledore no le había pedido ocupar ese puesto con la única intención de proteger al hijo de Lily en un futuro, sino para que él nunca olvidara tanto lo bueno como lo malo que había hecho. Sus culpas, sus alegrías, todo encerrado en las paredes de aquel castillo. El colegio era de alguna forma su prisión.

—El tiempo no borra el dolor, pero te enseña a vivir con él —murmuró como consuelo, haciéndose a la idea.

No le quedaba más opción, él y Albus tenían un trato y lo iba a cumplir. Le falló a Lily una vez, no lo haría dos veces.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Galletitas? ¿Crucius? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo? <strong>

**¡Saben que todo se acepta!**

**¡Un beso y g********racias por leer! ^^******


End file.
